C for Super Casper
by Sinfully Sined
Summary: I knew that Kurt was dealing with a lot of crap from his school. But when I truely saw what he had been going through I was ready to kill. So this was my chance to make Kurt see that he wasn't alone and he has no reason to be scared. C for Super Casper!
1. Teaser!

**_I usually don't do this but I feel a little evil tonight so I just have to do this. I'm giving you a preview of what's to come in the story. One of my crazy OCs has decided that she luvs her some Kurt and wants to teach people lessons so why don't we see what is going to happen to now that Kurt's Bi Wiccan Witch moves in with the new Hudson-Hummel house hold. Oh and just so you know now. I don't own Glee. I have asked to but they told me no. I own no song that appears in here unless I say otherwise some other time. So let's get to the preview. Oh and Reviews equals luv and makes me happy because it's my form of crack so be nice and hit the review button if you feel like it. Luv Sin! Ok so I pieced this together from the first chapter. So don't think that this is how it reads because it isn't really. I can't give all of it away before tomorrow. Luv Sin! Again!_**

_

* * *

_

_I may have been new but that didn't mean that I would let what I saw slide. I swung as he got close and when he past he was met with a clothesline that had him landing flat on his back on the floor choking because I knew that he couldn't breathe for at least ten seconds. I looked down at him and smiled. "If you do that to my cousin again I'll fucking kill you do you got that? Read my lips boy. Make sure that you understand every word. And believe in nothing but what I am saying now. You will fucking die if you touch Kurt again. I don't give a fuck who you are."_

"_Casper!" Kurt shouted as he grabbed my arm and I looked up at him. _

"_Look just because you are a Bi Wiccan doesn't mean that you can just walk around here doing what you want. There is a social ladder here and you are messing with people on the top rung and the others up there won't like it." Kurt said to me and I looked at him like so what._

"_You think I give a fuck what these small minded don't know any fucking thing people in this speck of a fucking town thinks or says about me? See those people are the ones that know that they are going to fail in life. That is why they pick on the ones that they know that they most likely will end up working for. I lived in L.A. my whole life let's see if any of them could survive having to worry about gang bangers coming into the school hallway and shooting everyone up. Let's see how they handle that shit. Me I grabbed my fucking knife and slit one of their throats. Too bad they never found out who it was. I would be behind bars now if they did." I said to him and he paled a little because he knew me well enough to know that I wasn't playing about what I said. Or so he thought. But he was right._

"_You know he will be gunning for me and you for now on." He said to me._

"_I was hoping he would forget you and just come for me. After all I was the one that blocked his airway for ten seconds. Maybe my dad shouldn't be teaching me all his seal moves before I go in. Oh well." I said to him as a group of Jocks blocked our paths. _

"_Hey Diva whose the hottie?" One of them with a Mohawk asked and I rolled my eyes. _

"_Oh look Kurt a two year old playing Jock. Isn't his hair cut just the cutest? Dude what are you doing to your hair? Are you pretending you are an Indian and gonna do a rain dance for us all? Cause if you aren't you really need to get that Fugly fucking hair out of my sight. It's meant for little kids' bro. And besides none of you are my type. I like brains and biceps. _

"_Watch your fucking mouth dyke." The dude with a Mohawk said and I stepped up to him. _

"_You may not hit me but don't think I won't knock you off your fucking high horse. Believe me when I say this ass wipe the hawk was thirty years ago. I just moved from one of the fashion capitals in America don't you think I would know this? Besides I do hair and that shit is just that shit. Now let me tell you what I just told the guy on the ground a few yards away. If I see hear or know of you any fucking one of you and I don't give a fuck if it is you Finnie I will fucking kill you dead. You don't fuck with my blood and that is what Kurt is. And if that makes me a dyke because of it so fucking be it. But the Diva shit and the pushing into lockers, telling him you are going to kill him, throwing slushies or throwing him in dumpsters don't stop I kill every single one of you and don't think I can't my daddy just happens to be a Navy seal Single father that loves to teach his daughter every move that he knows and he knows how to kill people thirty different ways with his thumb so try me. Come on Badass bring it on! Suck a big fucking man aren't you picking on people weaker then you. Step up and take the beating bitch because until you do that is what you are going to be is my bitch." I hissed at him and he quickly stepped back and put his hands up._

"_I don't hit women dykes or not." He said and I swung and caught him right in the jaw. I smirked when he crumpled right to the floor knocked the hell out. _

"_Holy shit! That was the hottest thing I have ever seen." The Black dude said to me and I winked at him. _

""_I just might have to join Glee. Don't worry I'm better than Kurt thinks I am." I said before I spun and walked away from the group. "Now I have to talk to the football coach about being assistant coach this year. I was for all middle school and last year for the Tigers in L.A. They love my plays. I bet they are going to miss me this year!" I called to them as I did my runway walk down the hall and everyone parted for me._

_At the end of the hallway That Santana bitch was waiting for me with her hands on her hips. I didn't even let her open her mouth before I had her off her feet and against the wall. "You may think that you are a bitch but let me make it clear. I'm the Fucking Crazy Psycho Will Fucking Slit Your Throat Bitch. If you ever talk to my cousin like you have been I'll cut your fucking tongue out and wipe my pussy and then my ass with it. Then I'll mail it back to you. Do you get what I'm saying or do I have to speak Spanish for you to understand it?" _


	2. C For

_I may have been new but that didn't mean that I would let what I saw slide. I swung as he got close and when he past he was met with a clothesline that had him landing flat on his back on the floor choking because I knew that he couldn't breathe for at least ten seconds. I looked down at him and smiled. "If you do that to my cousin again I'll fucking kill you do you got that? Read my lips boy. Make sure that you understand every word. And believe in nothing but what I am saying now. You will fucking die if you touch Kurt again. I don't give a fuck who you are."_

_"Casper!" Kurt shouted as he grabbed my arm and I looked up at him. _

_"NOOOO!" I hissed before I kicked him in his jaw and then allowed Kurt to pull me away. "He touches you again and you don't tell me I'm going to be mad. Your dad and my dad thought that it was a good idea if I came down and finished school with you because they know I won't let anything happen to you. I know you don't like it but you are my blood and no one fucks with you. I want to know everything that dude has ever done to you because it's coming back tenfold on him."_

_"Look just because you are a Bi Wiccan doesn't mean that you can just walk around here doing what you want. There is a social ladder here and you are messing with people on the top rung and the others up there won't like it." Kurt said to me and I looked at him like so what._

_"You think I give a fuck what these small minded don't know any fucking thing people in this speck of a fucking town thinks or says about me? See those people are the ones that know that they are going to fail in life. That is why they pick on the ones that they know that they most likely will end up working for. I lived in L.A. my whole life let's see if any of them could survive having to worry about gang bangers coming into the school hallway and shooting everyone up. Let's see how they handle that shit. Me I grabbed my fucking knife and slit one of their throats. Too bad they never found out who it was. I would be behind bars now if they did." I said to him and he paled a little because he knew me well enough to know that I wasn't playing about what I said. Or so he thought. But he was right._

_"You know he will be gunning for me and you for now on." He said to me._

_"I was hoping he would forget you and just come for me. After all I was the one that blocked his airway for ten seconds. Maybe my dad shouldn't be teaching me all his seal moves before I go in. Oh well." I said to him as a group of Jocks blocked our paths. _

_"Hey Diva whose the hottie?" One of them with a Mohawk asked and I rolled my eyes. _

_"Oh look Kurt a two year old playing Jock. Isn't his hair cut just the cutest? Dude what are you doing to your hair? Are you pretending you are an Indian and gonna do a rain dance for us all? Cause if you aren't you really need to get that Fugly fucking hair out of my sight. It's meant for little kids' bro. And besides none of you are my type. I like brains and biceps. And from the looks in all of your eyes but maybe one or two I can tell none of you are that. I thought you said I would find someone here Cuz? Do I have to go to the Cheerioes? I heard there was a couple or three on them that might give it up to me." I said to everyone and Kurt._

_"Watch your fucking mouth dyke." The dude with a Mohawk said and I stepped up to him. _

_"You may not hit me but don't think I won't knock you off your fucking high horse. Believe me when I say this ass wipe the hawk was thirty years ago. I just moved from one of the fashion capitals in America don't you think I would know this? Besides I do hair and that shit is just that shit. Now let me tell you what I just told the guy on the ground a few yards away. If I see hear or know of you any fucking one of you and I don't give a fuck if it is you Finnie I will fucking kill you dead. You don't fuck with my blood and that is what Kurt is. And if that makes me a dyke because of it so fucking be it. But the Diva shit and the pushing into lockers, telling him you are going to kill him, throwing slushies or throwing him in dumpsters don't stop I kill every single one of you and don't think I can't my daddy just happens to be a Navy seal Single father that loves to teach his daughter every move that he knows and he knows how to kill people thirty different ways with his thumb so try me. Come on Badass bring it on! Suck a big fucking man aren't you picking on people weaker then you. Step up and take the beating bitch because until you do that is what you are going to be is my bitch." I hissed at him and he quickly stepped back and put his hands up._

_"I don't hit women dykes or not." He said and I swung and caught him right in the jaw. I smirked when he crumpled right to the floor knocked the hell out. _

_"Holy shit! That was the hottest thing I have ever seen." The Black dude said to me and I winked at him. _

_"You are some hot stuff yourself. Well, you and Mike isn't it Kurt? That would make him Matt right honey?" I asked Kurt and he nodded with a smirk. _

_"The two hottest Jocks I have ever seen Casper." He said to me and I winked at them. _

_"I just might have to join Glee. Don't worry I'm better than Kurt thinks I am." I said before I spun and walked away from the group. "Now I have to talk to the football coach about being assistant coach this year. I was for all middle school and last year for the Tigers in L.A. They love my plays. I bet they are going to miss me this year!" I called to them as I did my runway walk down the hall and everyone parted for me._

_At the end of the hallway That Santana bitch was waiting for me with her hands on her hips. I didn't even let her open her mouth before I had her off her feet and against the wall. "You may think that you are a bitch but let me make it clear. I'm the Fucking Crazy Psycho Will Fucking Slit Your Throat Bitch. If you ever talk to my cousin like you have been I'll cut your fucking tongue out and wipe my pussy and then my ass with it. Then I'll mail it back to you. Do you get what I'm saying or do I have to speak Spanish for you to understand it?" _

_I—I understand." She said and I let her fall to her feet. "If Kurt tells me you even say the word gay I'm coming for you. If you weren't such a cunt I would have done your ass." I spat at her before I walked away from her. _

Now that was how I have been dreaming since I found out about what has been going on with my cousin and how my soon to be step cousin isn't doing shit about it. God I was so pissed off that he was allowing the one guy besides his dad and my dad I would die for to be bullied. I'm moving in with them in their new house because my father wants me there to look after Kurt because he knows that he taught me well enough to take care of the people that were doing it to him. And that was what I was going to do. Kurt wants me to take out this Rachel Berry chick out but once I met her he knew that I wasn't going to. She was able to talk like me without taking a breath and she was as smart as me. So I just couldn't do it. Besides after I heard what Kurt and Mercedes who I happen to love dearly did to her I made them both apologize and then they took me on a six hour shopping trip for punishment but what they didn't know was I was just as bad as they are even if I am a Tomboy. After all I have to have something girly about me right?

Well, now it's Finn in the back of the SUV and Kurt driving with me up front and Mercedes beside Finn. Mercedes was trying to get Kurt to tell me that she had the front seat after school and he just laughed at her. "You want to take the seat from her do it. But don't come to me when you wake up tied to the top of my baby while we are going down the street the next day. Believe I seen her do that to her ex-girlfriend but she had been cheating on her too. So I don't know you may have a shot at not getting tied to the SUV."

"Sorry Mercedes I gave you my terms and you made the deal you can't back out of it now. Besides that would make the deal worthless and I just might not like it. You wouldn't want that to happen now would you?" I asked her and she looked at me and shook her head quickly.

"I didn't think so. Ok, everything is in place right? I don't have to worry about a certain someone's mouth running to the ones that this is for because if it does I'm gluing it shut tonight after he goes to bed. Now everything is happening at lunch and in front of everyone. I worked hard in digging up everything that I have in such a short time. I paid a lot of money for the info that I couldn't get by myself. Let's hope none of the little siblings feel guilty. We really can't have that happening or they'll find out who it is well before they should." I said as I looked through my bag and made sure I had everything. I tried out for the Cheerioes last Saturday at Sues house and she said I had moves that she knew none of her other girls had and decided that I would be taking over the Cherrioes today and Kurt actually joined again.

We were both dressed for it too. I can't wait for the blond bitch that Kurt and Rachel has been telling me about to see me in a uniform that use to be hers. After all she is captain well second chair which means she makes sure what I say happens. And I know that she wouldn't allow that to happen and she'll take it to Sue and Sue will cut her. How would I know that? That was what Sue said to me because she just don't like her. As of now I run this school and I don't even go here yet. Now that is just how good I am.

"I bet they are all going to wonder how the new girl is going to handle this school." Kurt said to me and I laughed at him as he parked.

"Let's see how this new school takes the new girl and go from there." I said to him and he high fived me.

All of a sudden my door was pulled open and I was yanked from the SUV. "What the hell do you think you are doing new girl? You don't come and take over a school without a fight. How the hell did you get Sue to make you captain of my Cheerioes? This is bull shit and you know it. You are the new girl you don't step into a new school running the place already because until five minutes ago that was my job until Sue met me at my locker and told me that I was off the team again because she found someone that has been to national not once but five times already and won four out of the five times that you had gone and that was even before you were a teenager. I don't give a fuck. You are not the HBIC in this school. That is me!"

"Actually Quinn as of Saturday after Sue read my cousin's file she found out where we were now living and demanded her to not only join the Cheerioes but to become captain of the Cheerioes so step the fuck off my cousin before she hurts you because she isn't like the bitches here she will punch you. She isn't scared to break a fucking nail." Kurt said as he walked around the front of the SUV and grabbed my bags out of the truck.

"Besides she looks hotter than you ever did in the Captains uniform. Oh and Santana you and Brittany are co-second chair. You two make her word and your word when she isn't there law. Think you guys can handle that enough to call a meeting before the bell rings at the gym. I have to go and make sure that her locker and books are ready. I will be a little late. So I will not be running laps." Kurt said to her and she nodded as she looked over the red head that was standing an inch taller than her.

"Good show her where she needs to go. Mercedes deal with your friend. And warn her that if she does anything to Casper then Casper does shit to her. She isn't as sweet as she looks." Kurt said before handed me my gym bag and took off.

"Wow I don't think that I have ever heard Kurt talk like that before. You can't even tell that he sounds like a girl most of the times there." Santana said proudly.

"Don't fucking talk about my cousin like that. You don't know him. And you and me we are going to have a talk before this meeting. Make sure they know that I have their asses for… actually make it all day since Glee is after school today. We have much to do to make this team a top team before we compete." I hissed at her and she nodded before her and another blond ran off.

I turned and looked at the blond in front of me. "If I were you I would back up or you might not like what is about to happen."

Mercedes grabbed her arm and pulled her away from me as Finn came around the SUV. "You don't know these people Casper. They won't allow you to change anything. You can try all you want but it isn't going to work."

"You want to know what is sad Finn? The fact that you think that you are the golden boy here. You aren't. Hell all you are is the gay guy's stepbrother and the ok quarterback. See the thing about me I'm the new girl and on my first day I walk into the school the new head cheerio and single. Tell me right now who is going to be cooler in this me or you?" I asked him before I put my bag over my shoulder and walked away without waiting for the answer to my question. After all I wouldn't want him to kill the only brain cell that he had.

"Damn baby when did you start going here?" A guy with a Mohawk asked me and I looked at him.

"If you want to talk to me you will have to cut your hair. I don't talk to boys with ten year old boys haircuts." I said before I walked past him and his friends. That was until I saw the black guy and Asian guy that Kurt has been showing me pictures of. I stopped right in front of them and winked at both of them.

"Would you two very fine gentlemen like to walk me to the gym? I'm new so I don't know my way around quite yet." I said to them and they smiled as they stood up.

"We would love to." Matt the black guys said as he offered me his arm and I took it.

"Wow, do you work out man? Your arms are hot as hell." I said as I wrapped my hand more firmly around it.

"Hey, that isn't fair what about me?" Mike asked as he held out his arm for me to grab with my other hand.

"Actually I heard you are the one that has the hot abs."I said as we headed away from the way Mercedes and the blond bitch went.

"So is it true?" Matt asked me.

"Is what true?" I asked him as I looked up at him.

"Did Sue really track you down and offer you head spot without evening seeing you cheer?" Mike asked and I smiled.

"She arrived at midnight and offered me the spot and I took it without even thinking about it. I need head spot for what is going to happen to this school." I said to them and they both looked at me like I was stupid.

"It's time to change things around here don't you think? First I'm taking care of the bullies then I'm petitioning the school board for a 0% tolerance here. No one is going to mess with my cousin again and live to tell about it. He is my blood and when you are mine I take care of ya. And now you two are mine so don't make me regret believing my cousin and trusting you. He told me you weren't like that others. Let's hope it's true. After all you wouldn't want to end up how everyone else is going to." I said to them as we rounded the school and I saw the gym.

"Come on I'll have Sue write you two late passes so you don't get in trouble for helping the new girl out. That is unless you want to be the water boys today and not have to worry about going to class at all. We will have lunch though so don't worry you'll still see your friends." I said to them and they both looked down at me.

"I knew that I was going to like you the moment that Quinn came running out of the school screaming about the new girl." Matt said to me and I smiled.

"Well, that's a good thing because you two are picking me up for dinner tonight and yes this is a date. But don't worry boys I do put out." I said before I pulled away from them and headed into the gym with them following me.

"Who are you and where is Quinn?" A black girl asked me as I made my way towards them.

"My name is Casper Walker and I'm the new head. I'm also the new girl. But don't worry I know what I am doing. In fact I would have to say that you guys are the ones that don't know what they are doing, If you guys did I don't think that Sue would have tracked me down at midnight last Saturday and offer me the head to the team without me even trying out. I've been head cheerio for my cheerleading teams since I was six. I have won four nationals out of the five that I have gone to before I was a teenager. I have won six of them al together. How many have you won? Two? Yeah that isn't all that much. So this is what is going to happen. As of now everyone but Santana, Kurt and Brittany are off the team. Today I have you all day so if you want back on the team be prepared to work for it. Because not only are you going to be fighting the other Cheerios for your spot. I have already brought three girls onto the squad. Everyone met Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones and Asher Black. Mercedes and Kurt do not have to wear skirts." I said as Rachel and Asher walked into the gym already in their cheerleading outfits.

"You let the freak on the team? I can't believe that you would do that without even talking to me or Brittany. We have a right to put our two cents in." Santana said as she tried to get in my face.

"Strike one." I spat at her and she looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?" She asked me.

"You now have one strike against you because of your mouth. I do not have tolerance with bullying and if you do it again you are gone without the third strike. I will not stand for it. So if that is how any of you feel you can go ahead to class because you will not be getting on the team. Now for anyone of you that don't know Rachel Berry and I went to school together and we were on the same cheerleading squad. In fact she has won three nationals with me. You guys would have been really good with her on the team but I understand the reasons why she would never join this so called team. Honestly if I had a choice I would throw you all off and make it where none of you were ever allowed on the team again. But as we all know that Sue would never let that happen because she is after all after nationals and we don't have enough time to go find a completely new team that would be able to pull off the moves that I will be teaching you all. So everyone but Rachel, Asher, Mercedes, Kurt, Santana and Brittany go and get changed into gym clothes because your day in hell starts in twenty minutes." I spat at them and they quickly raced towards the locker room.

I spun around and made my way back to Santana and she was smart enough to back away from me which was what I wanted her to do. I allowed her to back herself up against the wall and leaned in so only she could ever hear me. "I'm only going to say this to you once so listen to me good girl."

"If you ever allow another gay joke slip past your lips I will cut them off and send them to you as a gift after I beat you until you are dumber than your blond friend over there. You ever disrespect Kurt or Rachel and I find out about it I will not be accounted for what happens to you. I will not have my team working against each other like this. I don't do bullying and anyone on this team does then they can fucking leave. Me I think you are hot and I know that my cousin respects the fact that you got talent and that will be enough for now. But if you don't try to get to know Rachel or him then you are gone. Brittany is more than welcome to get lady kisses from me instead of you. Now that I got that out of the way I want you to know that I have your back in anything else. You need me I am there for you because that is how a team should work. I will be your friend if you allow me to because honestly I think I would like you if I didn't come here knowing that you are a bullying bitch." I said to her and she looked at me surprised.

"You don't want us to be mean?" She asked me surprised.

"Why be mean when you can kill them faster with kindness. But when that doesn't work is when you pull out the guns and lay people down on their backs. But let's hope that after today we won't have to worry about that." I said to her before I turned around and walked away.


	3. Casper

**Ok I know that I haven't really done good with keeping up with chapters so I';m going to explain a few things. I have O.L.S.S. which is Oh look someothng Shiny which in medical terms is A.D.H.D. oh and A.D.D. I'm also inbetween writing this and eight other fanfics and a real book that I am researching for so I'm trying. So here is the next installement in this one. I own no one but Casper, Asher and some other O.C.s that will be arriving soon. So enjoy. Luvs Sin!**

**

* * *

**

I saw when Kurt walked in and I froze as a bigger guy stalked in after him. This was the guy that I have been hearing about. David "I stole your first kiss but if you tell anyone I'll Kill you" whoever he was. I took action real fast. "HEY DICKFACE!"

He froze in mid toss and looked at me. What he saw on my face must have freaked him out because he paled quickly as he dropped the cup and backed away towards the door. I snapped my fingers and the doors closed behind him and I heard as something was put in front of them. "Who the hell do you think you are stalking after MY Cousin like you own him or something because believe me you don't. I going to tell you this once. If you don't want anything to come out anytime soon I would leave everyone the hell alone. I have enough on you to make your life hell Dave. And believe me when it comes to my family don't think that I won't. And if you ever threaten to kill Kurt or anyone that I know again I'll nail your balls to the locker. Don't think just because you are a Jock and a fucking bully that I will allow you to get away with anything. "Also do me a favor tell all the other Jocks that if they have girl friends on the Cheerioes that they are no longer going out with them. They'll have to earn going out with my girls. And if anyone bullies anyone else they'll never allowed to date another Cheerio ever again. Also tell them if they have a problem with it to bring it to the head bitch and we'll talk." I said as I punched my other hand and he nodded.

I whistled and the doors opened and Dave rush out of the gym so fast that he looked like he was flying. "You mean to tell me that I don't have to date a jock anymore?"

"You guys can date anyone that you want to. That is your right as a woman. No one has a right to tell you who you are or aren't allowing into your body. If you don't want to put out then don't. Just because you are a cheerleader doesn't mean that you have to be a slut." I said as I turned around and looked at my new team.

"Alright everyone that is here is the team. I have rules and I have things that are to be done to be able to stay on the Cheerios. Rule number one No bullying. AT ALL! Rule Two nothing lower then a C. I don't like stupid people and Brittany honey you aren't stupid you think differently then other people so don't let anyone ever tell you that you are. Rule Three no matter what level you consider yourself on no one is better than anyone else and we always have the team's back. I will be programming all your numbers into my phone and you all will be doing that same as I am. Rule Four you don't work your ass off you are gone. Now this is very important so you all will be listening to me very well. I know that I may not be known or liked right now but it doesn't matter anymore because as of now you all belong to me. My team will reflect me and I'm a Badass bitch. I don't condone bullying and I will step in and stop it. And If I find out that at all any of you did was stand and watch it happen I will personally run your ass into the ground before I destroy you in front of the people that you want to please when they would turn on you in a second if it meant that they were able to look cooler then you. My girls don't need others to make them feel better about themselves. My girls know that they are the shit. So are you guys the shit or not?" I asked them and they all looked at me in utter shock.

"I said are you guys the shit or not because if you aren't you all can leave and I will find better girls somewhere else." I said to them and they all cheered me loudly.

I knew that they may think that I am just talk and they will try to push me. But the ones that try that will learn their mistakes. And honestly I can't wait to see who it is that I'll be working down to the bone. "Now I want to get your ideas about routines. We have to bring everything we have. Music! Dance and Cheerleading moves. Let's not be another teen movie. Let's actually do better than that. Don't get me wrong the movies were great but we are better and the only way to do us is to be us. We can't show what we are doing to anyone. I know for a fact that people have cheated off you. After all you are the team to beat. So we will be using a building that I have bought to do this in out of school. Practice will be there and don't worry we have room to work out and do what we need to do there. Please don't ask how I did this. Just know that I did. Now let's like I said talk about routines. We need to come up with something a hell of a lot better then what you have been doing. Don't get me wrong it's all great but is over used. We have to set the bar once again this year." I said to them and they all looked at me shocked.

"We get say in what we do?" Santana asked me shocked.

"Your bodies can only do so much and you all should know what that is by now. So yeah I want to know what you think would be great to put in a routine." I said to her and she nodded as the other girls thought about it.

"So you want us to add dancing in it?" Brittany asked me and I smiled at her.

"I have been told that you are one of the best dancers in this school. I think that we should use that don't you?" I asked her and she started bouncing in place before she threw herself at me causing me to catch her so she didn't fall.

"Thank you, thank you!" She said as she kissed me all over my face.

"Brittany come on I don't think you should be adding to your kissing list just yet!" Santana said to her as she pulled her away from me.

"Besides we have too much to do today. Come and find me tomorrow. I wouldn't want to ruin your kissing list." I said to the hot blond and she beamed at me as Santana shook her head and pulled her closer to her then me.

There was five minutes before lunch and we all left the gym with Santana and Brittany on either side of me as we lead the now bigger group of Cheerioes down the now crowded hallways. Everyone parted for us like we were goddesses because we are. All but Kurt he was a gay God nothing more. "Who the hell is she?"

"Do you know her?" Someone whispered as they passed and Casper forced herself to smile and not laugh at how stupid these people really were.

Casper couldn't believe that they were actually acting like this, It was funny because she knew that soon they will all know just who she was. And that was what she wanted. If the teachers weren't going to do anything about what was happening to her cousin then she'll do it. And they have no one to blame but the ones that allowed it to go this far.

Up a head I saw two jocks with cups in their hands and I saw that they were heading towards the one that I met last night Tina I believed her name was and I growled. "HEY JOCKS!"

They both stopped and turned to look at me. I could see that they don't have any idea who the hell I was or why I was the one leading the Cheerioes down the hall. "What do you want?"

"Are either of you dating any of the Cherrioes?" She asked them and they both nodded.

"Consider this them breaking up with you. They are mine now boys and if you want to date my girls you got to prove yourself. **THAT** goes for all the jocks and badasses. And if I even hear that any of them gave you the time of day they will be off the team. I won't put up with you and your friends crap. The cheerleaders are better than the jocks we have more champions to prove it in the last twenty years. Which if you asked me is pretty sad so instead of us being at your beck and call why don't you show us cool chicks and dudes why we should even think about giving you a second glace. Because honestly I don't see why we should." Casper spat at them and they both looked at her in shock before they threw down the cups and headed towards her.

"Who the hell are you and where is Quinn. I know for damn sure that she won't be allowing this because she is the caption of Cherrioes. And you think you can just come up into this school owning it just like that we don't think so." The taller one said as she got in her fighting stance and Matt and Mike slipped up on either side of her.

"Why don't you look over there and you'll see the two faced bitch." Casper said as she spotted Quinn glaring at her.

"Who the hell do you think you are bitch? You don't know me and that means that you have no right to judge me. None at all." Quinn shouted at her and Casper laughed.

"Oh but I do know you. You are the all American girl that is every boy's dream and the envy of every teenage girl. The one that can look down at you from her nose because everyone allowed her to treat them that way without standing up to her because they were to scared about what everyone was going to say about them. You are the reason why most chicks think they are fat and get eating disorders. You are the cause of amazing people being over looked and treated like trash because they are in fact not scared to be who they are. They don't care what others think but then again people would actually have to think for themselves to realize that you are a joke. All you are is a scared little girl that makes other people look bad so no one will take a closer look at you and realize that you really aren't what they thought that you were. Besides you aren't the right kind of role model. After all you got pregnant blamed it on everyone but the one that had the baby. It takes more then on to have sex and make a baby. You would be the second on in that my dear. So stop acting like you are better then everyone because you aren't and you'll never be." Casper said to her and the hallway went crazy clapping and cheering for her.

Casper allowed the noise to take attention off of her as she moved through the crowd towards the place that she wants to be. The one place where all the secrets were going to come out today. Casper walked in on Mike's arm with Matt following behind as the somewhat full cafeteria stopped and went silent as the Cherrioes followed suit and headed towards the tables that were for the Jocks and cherrioes. Casper shook her head no and allowed Mike to lead them to the empty tables away from the jocks. When they sat down a pizza guy walked in and headed towards them with the eight pizzas she had ordered a few minutes before lunch. She handed him a fifty and a twenty and sent him on his way before the pizzas were passed around and everyone grabbed what they wanted as Rachel went and got everyone along with Asher waters. Mike and Matt sat on either side of Casper as she sat with her back to the wall. All of the jocks were looking over at them like they were crazy but the girls didn't care. In fact some of them took the time away from the jocks to text the ones that they were dating and dumped them. They explained that everything would be explained in an email they all will be getting at the end of the day.

Suddenly all the lights in the lunch room went out and some of the girls screamed before a bright screen appeared on the wall where no one was sitting. "There is so many things that I don't tell anyone because I know that I would be treated like I was a loser. It doesn't matter how big I am because the moment they find out that I'm gay they'll be treating me like I do Hummel. God I hate myself for everything that I did to him. The way he looked so scared of me broke my heart. I mean come on who wants the person they have liked since they could understand what was happening to them looking at them like you were their worst fear. But I have no one to blame but myself. I'm the one that did it to him. I was the one that stole that first kiss that meant so much to him. Of course threatening to kill him if he told anyone didn't help. I think that was when I realized just how far I have gone into this fear and hate of myself. I mean you saw me right? I almost killed myself for all the shit I did to that boy. I'm just glad that I was able to figure out a few things. I'm just glad that I don't feel the need to hurt him anymore. I'm coming closer to coming out and honestly I dare anyone to fuck with me after all I may be gay but that doesn't make me some pansy. Hell Kurt isn't any Pansy no matter how hard everyone tries to degrade him into being one. He knows more than all the jocks about cars. I know that for a fact because my father said that Burt's son rebuilt the motor in my truck from the ground up. I'm damn proud of that fact you know. Very proud to know that even though he dresses like he is a Pansy doesn't mean he isn't a guy too. The fact is I'm proud of Kurt for the same reason I use to hate him. Because he knows who he is and doesn't allow anyone including me to get him into that box of who we think he needs to be." Dave's voice said as everyone watched as he talked with his sister not realizing that someone was taping it the whole time.

When it went off the Jock's table went flying and Dave stood up and looked at Kurt before he turned and looked at Casper. She didn't even look at him. Didn't let him see the sadness in her eyes because she knew that she shouldn't have done that but she knew that he needed to learn that maybe he was better off being who he really is and not who everyone wanted him to be. "You just made a huge mistake!"

Casper spun around and faced him all the sadness gone now. "Look at the gay jock everyone! Who would have thought that it could happen? That someone as cool as Dave being gay? Who would have thought that it would happen to the one guy that seemed to be the only one that hated Kurt for being gay? Sorry dude for you being outed like that but just think about this now you don't have to lie anymore. And I hope you find out who did this to you. I mean come on you can't really think that I someone who just moved here Saturday and didn't even know you could do this right? That would be impossible you know that right?"

Kurt stood up and looked at Dave. "You really liked me?"

Dave looked at him and then down at his feet. Then he looked back up at him and smiled sadly. "I still do Kurt. I still do."


End file.
